The present disclosure is related to the field of orthodontics. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to self-ligating brackets.
Orthodontic treatment often includes at least a combination of an arch wire and brackets and/or buccal tubes that are used to secure the arch wire to the teeth of the patient. The arch wire is made of a resilient material that, if bent or deformed, will return to its previous shape. Dental malocclusions are treated by securing the arch wire to the patient's teeth which are brought into a post-treatment alignment as the arch wire returns to its original shape.
Traditionally, brackets are secured to the tooth of a patient and the brackets have an arch wire slot within which the arch wire is received. Elastomeric ligatures secure the arch wire within the arch wire slot of the bracket. Self-ligating brackets eliminate the need for separate elastomeric ligatures by mechanically securing the arch wire to the bracket.